


The Lesson

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: Lanalucy, one of the wonderful mods at bsg_kink, wanted Karafic for her birthday.  The prompt I chose was Kara/Laura - punishment for leaving marks.





	The Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/gifts).



Looking in the mirror, Laura scowls at the purplish marks on her neck and breasts. Slipping on her blouse hides all but the one on her neck. She’ll have to teach the lieutenant a lesson, she thinks. She has very little make-up left and doesn’t want to waste it on this. Nevertheless, she has a meeting with the commander today and doesn’t want to field any questions about it, so she sparingly spreads foundation over the love bite.

As the day draws to a close, Laura asks Billy to request Lieutenant Thrace and Captain Adama’s presence on Colonial One. She tells him to allow her five minutes with the lieutenant before sending the captain in to her so-called quarters, and, after that, his duties are complete for the day.

Slipping out of her suit jacket, Laura sits on her cot to await the arrival of her rash lover and her most trusted advisor. She stands upon Kara’s arrival, only to be pulled into a deep kiss that leaves her breathless. Pulling back, Laura gently pushes Kara away with a hand against her chest and asks her to sit.

“You’ve been reckless, Kara,” Laura begins, “you marked me in a visible area, and that just won’t do.”

Kara opens her mouth to respond, but is silenced by the stern look Laura gives her.

“I’ve decided I need to teach you a lesson about proper bedroom etiquette,” Laura continues, “and your punishment will be that you have to sit on that chair and watch. You can’t touch me. You can’t touch yourself. You can only watch.”

Kara isn’t sure where Laura is going with this until she hears a knock and a query of “Madam President” at the curtain separating Laura’s private quarters from her office.

“Come in, Captain Apollo,” Laura calls.

Lee enters the room, closing the curtain behind him. 

“What can I do for you, Madam President?” Lee asks.

“Please call me Laura,” she says, “I’m trying to teach the lieutenant a lesson, and I require your assistance. I need you for…a demonstration of sorts.”

“Say you were going to frak me. What do you think one of the most basic rules would be?”

Laura smirks as Lee’s jaw drops and his eyes grow wide at her question.

“Would you like to take a guess, Lee?” she asks.

“Ummm…” he stutters, looking between Laura and Kara, trying to grasp exactly what is going on.

“No? Well, then, I’ll tell you,” Laura says.

“Don’t mark me,” she explains, “preferably not at all, but if you absolutely must, in a place where it will go unseen. It is hard for me to cover up marks in a visible area, and I’m not in a position where I can have them.”

“So, Lee, if you would be so kind, I’d like you to demonstrate to Kara how this can be done.”

“You want me to frak you…without marking you,” Lee says slowly.

“Yes, Lee. Other than that, not too much is off limits,” Laura says.

Lee looks quickly to Kara, who shrugs her shoulders at him, then back to Laura’s questioning eyes.

‘If it helps…” Laura trails off, slowly unbuttoning her blouse. She lets it slip off her shoulders before unzipping and stepping out of her skirt and heels.

Seeing his Commander-in-Chief in only her bra and panties isn’t something Lee ever expected. He may have fantasized about it a time or two, but he had to admit, the reality was even better than what he imagined.

As Lee moves towards her, Laura sits down on her cot, then arranges herself in a comfortable lounging position. Lee quickly divests himself of his clothing, then captures Laura’s lips in a gentle, exploratory kiss. He deepens the kiss as he settles against her, slipping one leg between hers. He places open-mouthed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, stopping at her pulse point.

“Careful,” Laura warns.

Lee smiles against her neck and continues his kisses across her cleavage, noting the marks already there. He mouths her nipple through her bra, sucking at it before moving to the other breast, then repeats the cycle until Laura moans and arches against him.

He slips his fingers into the side of her panties and begins pulling them down. He kisses his way back up her legs as his hands smooth over and caress her thighs. Laura opens to him and he runs his tongue along her sex, gathering the moisture there.

Kara’s hands clench into fists when she sees Lee’s head disappear between Laura’s thighs. Her fingernails start to bite into her palms when Laura beings to moan and buck under Lee’s ministrations. Between Laura’s thighs is Kara’s favorite place to be and, although the display before her is arousing, she finds it difficult to share that with someone else.

Lee throws an arm across Laura’s hips, holding them down, as he sucks her clit into his mouth, drawing a guttural cry from her. A few more swipes of his tongue against it and Laura comes with a shout, shuddering underneath him.

In an uncharacteristically selfish move, Lee thrusts into Laura before she’s fully recovered from her orgasm. He begins to frak her hard and fast and quickly comes to the edge of release when Laura wraps her legs around him, pushing him deeper. His thrusts become uncoordinated and he empties himself inside her with cry, then collapses atop her.

Watching Lee frak Laura was better and less jealousy-inducing than watching him go down on her, and Kara is so aroused a stiff breeze could get her off. She wants to provide herself some relief, but recalls the rules of this lesson and doesn’t want to incur Laura’s ire. 

Laura slides out from underneath Lee and walks over to Kara. She slides her hand down Kara’s cheek and Kara leans into the caress.

“Have you learned your lesson?” Laura asks.  
“Yes, Ma’am” Kara replies.

“Good,” Laura says, “now stand up.”

Kara complies and murmurs “Oh, thank the Gods,” when Laura pulls down Kara’s pants. 

“You’re so wet,” Laura states, before sliding two fingers inside her. It only takes a few thrusts of Laura’s fingers and swipes of Kara’s clit before Kara is spasming around her, crying out her name. As Kara recovers, Laura pulls her close for a kiss.

Laura looks back to her cot, noticing that Lee appears very interested in their intimacy. Although she could think of some appealing scenarios involving all three of them, she knows Lee’s involvement is over.

“Thank you for your help, Captain Apollo,” she says.

Knowing a dismissal when he hears one, Lee dresses. Pausing at the curtain, he looks back and offers an awkward salute before exiting. Laura and Kara are able to contain their amusement until they think Lee is out of earshot, then burst out laughing.

“It was a pleasure servicing you, Ma’am,” Kara snarks and salutes, causing Laura to shift into giggles.

“Shut up, Lieutenant,” Laura commands, smiling before she captures Kara’s lips in a passionate kiss.

“You haven’t serviced me yet.”


End file.
